1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for simulating performance of a golf club head, and more particularly to a method for simulating performance of a golf club head, which is suitable for analyzing the performance of the golf club head using the finite element method (FEM).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in designing golf clubs, various types of performances of golf club heads are simulated using to use a general-purpose computer.
For example, US 20040162158 A discloses designing golf club heads and golf balls using the finite element method by applying finite element models as golf club head models and golf ball models. Specifically, the thickness, material, weight and shape of golf club heads and golf balls are changed by changing input data for elements constituting respective models. Various types of golf club head models and golf ball models are prepared on computers to simulate various types of performances thereof on the computers.
In the finite element method analysis, shell elements and solid elements have been used as finite elements in many cases. In a case of shell elements, which constitute one of the two types of elements used, are applied, when shell elements are applied to thick portions of a golf club head, shell elements are generally set on neutral planes of the thick portions.